Shadow of a Doubt
by Nighty929
Summary: A mission X story set after the current events in the RPG, after Mina kills Pyro. Starring mainly Alaina and Aaron, new OC to be introduced. Please review!
1. Remember Me

Mystique lay still on the white infirmary bed, unmoving, her skin a pale sickly blue. When Dominique and Kish had found her on the grounds, everyone thought she might have a chance, being the tough person that she was, but now it was sure—Mystique, the long-time enemy of the X-Men, was dying.

Alaina sat next to her, holding her hand and fidgeting nervously with her short brown hair. She hadn't seen her mother in such a long time that it almost hurt to see her this way now. She was sick, and her skin was icy to the touch. She could feel the cold moving up her arm as she squeezed the woman's hand. Enemy or no, she was family. Alaina felt obligated to stay with her.

Kurt Wagner felt no such obligation, choosing instead to deal with the press near the mall. Yes, John Allerdyce, also known as Pyro, was dead. He had been killed in a battle with the newest member of Mission X, Mina, who had recently adopted the code-name Xaos. The mission had been simple; Mina, Kish and Dominique were to put out the fire and rescue civilians, stopping Pyro in the process. But Mina was angry, she lost control. Now a man was dead and mutants, again, were monsters.

Alaina pushed her hair out of her face and sighed, distracted by her own silent musings. Not only had all that happened, Mina didn't even remember what she had done, and now she had stolen Aaron away from Tara. The pretty redhead was starting to cause serious damage at the Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters, but only Alaina could see it.

Glancing back at Mystique's face, she wondered if the woman who had sent her here would remember her. She wondered if she would open her eyes and be happy to see Alaina sitting with her. Did she even remember her?

Alaina's blue eyes closed and a tear cascaded down her cheek. Squeezing her hand a little tighter, she whispered, "Please remember me."

…………………………….

Aaron felt the pull of turkey sandwiches as he stepped into the living room, yawning and stretching at two in the morning. He was awake, therefore he was hungry. The only person who seemed to be able to out-eat him was Kish, the reigning champion of the two-minute cake eating contest.

He suddenly felt uncomfortable, glancing over his shoulder and seeing nothing in the utter black. It was too dark to see anyone else in the room. His winds blew past his ear, whispering that there was indeed someone sharing his breath. The air was dispearsed elsewhere in the room. The prickling feeling on the back of his neck told him someone was watching him.

"Alright, Kish, this isn't funny," he said nervously. What an odd time to get back at him for stealing his Weezer CD. "Seriously, man. Come out."

There was no answer, and Aaron turned around, frantically scanning the room with his flashing green eyes. He couldn't see anything. "Dude," Aaron said angrily. "This is so not funny." He glanced upward and saw, on top of the large bookcase, a large, out-of-place shadow. He blinked at it for a moment, trying to make out the details, and nearly jumped backward as two eyes on it opened, shining a bright crystal blue. It stared at him and Aaron's first impulse was to run. It didn't give him time as it leaped down at him, drawing a sword, and screamed a battle cry.

_What do you guys think? I know it's short, I just want to make sure it's good before I go any further. This story is mainly going to be starring Alaina and Aaron, with some Kish thrown in, and this new OC I've been working on since I watched 'X23' last week._


	2. Yustin Darkholme

_Another short chapter, but at least I'm actually continuing. I'm finding it hard to actually sit down and write! _

Aaron shouted in surprise, trying to leap out of the way. Whoever the attacker was, he was small but dangerous. Aaron still thought it was Kish, messing with him. "What the Hell?!" he shouted, blasting a gust in his assailant's direction. "Kish, knock it off, man!" He desperately tried to pin him down with his winds.

The boy, he knew it was a boy, was fighting frantically to keep on his feet. Aaron was finding it extremely difficult to keep him down, fighting against his speed and skill. Aaron suddenly found himself pinned to the wall, sword at his throat. Having thought it was Kish playing a prank, he was surprised to see the pale face of a twelve of thirteen year old boy, blue eyes shining as he screamed, "WHERE'S MY MOTHER?!"

"How the Hell am I supposed to know, dude?" Aaron cried. "Calm down, if you just listen I might be able to…"

The boy pushed forward with the sword, and Aaron felt his throat nearly tear under the blade. On instinct, a burst of wind pushed the boy back, sending him flying into the glass coffee table. The table shattered, and Aaron hoped the noise would wake someone up. He could see what he was wearing, he was covered neck to toe in black, every inch of him but his head covered. His blue hair stuck up in the back, pale skin contrasting greatly to the area around it. The boy leaped to his feet and grabbed his sword. He was fast. Leaping back to his feet and snatching up his sword, the boy yelled. "Tell me where you're keeping her!"

"Dude," Aaron tried to be calm. "I have no idea what you're talking about! What the Hell is your problem?!"

"I know she's here, now TELL ME!" He screamed, leaping forward and cutting into Aaron's arm. The pain stung like a paper cut, 200 times worse. Aaron took time to study the kid's voice. A faint German accent was in it, and his voice was scratchy and seemed to be in mid-change. He was young, still going through puberty.

Dominique had heard all the noise and was standing on the stairs wearing a tank top and pair of shorts. "What's gong on?" The boy looked at Dominique, focus away from Aaron for only a moment.

"Shoot, is your mom _Mystique_?" Aaron asked incredulously, holding his bleeding arm. The boy's head turned back to Aaron in rage. "GRAAAAAH!" The boy lunged again, cutting into his other arm.

"Jesus Christ!" Dominique cried, rushing over. She pulled the boy off of Aaron.  
"Who the hell are you?!"

"Leggo," the boy shouted, dropping the sword and squirming in her hold. "Leggo leggo, gerroff me!!!" The boy was sobbing and eventually fell limp, crying in Dom's arms.

Dominique held the boys shoulders, staring straight into his eyes.  
"Just tell us who you are." She said as softly as she could.

"I want my mom," he said, face angry again as he wiped his eyes.

"Is Mystique your mother?" she asked, trying to keep him calm. She rubbed his shoulders a little, in what she hoped was a soft, gentle gesture. The boy nodded, looking upset and reluctant to respond.

"Come with me, I'll take you to her. She's in the infirmary, we found her outside and she's very sick so we brought her in here." Dominique took his hand and led him towards the stairs.

"Is she okay?" The boy's anger seemed to melt at the mention of his sick mother. "Is she going to be alright?"

Aaron followed, feeling sorry for himself. "I try to help the kid, but NO, he goes off with the pretty girl." He muttered under his breath.

He jumped, startled, as someone teleported behind him. "Don't you have enough girlfriends without stealing mine?" He asked, grinning a little at Aaron's angry reaction. "What's going on?"

Aaron jabbed a finger towards the kid. "He's Mystique's son. So that makes you what, brothers by cloning?"

Dominique realized the same thing and turned around. "Kish, this is… um… what's your name?"

"Yustin," The boy said. "Yustin Darkholme."

"Kish, this is Yustin. Yustin, that's Kish and Aaron, and I'm Dominique."

"And Heaven is up and Hell is down. Now we all know everything," Aaron said, rolling his eyes. "Really, the kid's old enough to kill people, why are you talking to him like he's four?"

"Actually, Hell being down is relative," Kish mumbled.

"What are you babbling about?" Aaron said, looking at him.

"Hell isn't necessarily down," Kish said, wishing he hadn't said anything.

"Like you know. You ever been there?" Aaron walked after Dominique and Yustin, leaving Kish alone for a few moments.

"Yes," Kish said quietly, following.

_Please review, I hope you all like Yustin! I'm giving credit to Allyg1990 and XxXFairyQueenXxX for some of the dialogue there, really I don't know how I could function without them or the RPGs. _


End file.
